Hari Libur
by kensopu
Summary: [COMPLETE] VIXX Libur! Apa yang akan dilakukan member VIXX ya? Apakah mereka akan bersantai atau malah tidak sama sekali?. Chapter 1 : LeoN Chapter 2 : BinHyuk Chapter 3 : RaKen. RaKen part is UPDATE!
1. Santai Saat Liburan? Tak Akan!

**Santai saat liburan? Tak Akan!**

 **By : Kensopu**

 **Cast : VIXX Member (Official couple), Eunji from A-Pink (just mentioned)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romace, Dorm Life.**

Hari libur adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh Taekwoon, karena selain bisa bersantai ia juga bisa bangun lebih siang. Tetapi sepertinya rencana dia gagal, sepeti biasanya.

"Leo-ya _ireona_ ," seseorang berusaha membangunkan Taekwoon, tetapi sepertinya usahanya gagal.

"Jung Taekwoon, _ppali ireona_!" masih berusaha membangunkan Taekwoon, orang itu meninggikan suaranya.

" _Waeyo_ Hakyeon-ah?" dengan suara serak, Taekwoon akhirnya bangun dan meladeni seseorang yang daritadi membangunkannya, yaitu Hakyeon.

'YES AKHIRNYA BANGUN!' sorak Hakyeon dalam hati. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, aku akan kembali tidur." ucap Taekwoon karena Hakyeon daritadi hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ey jangan tidur lagi! Antarkan aku ke pasar!" seru Hakyeon terburu-buru karena takut Taekwoon kembali tidur.

"Kenapa tidak Hongbin dan Hyuk saja?" Taekwoon menolak secara halus, bagaimanapun juga Hakyeon lebih tua darinya,"atau Ravi dan Ken?" lanjut Taekwoon. Raut wajah Hakyeon langsung berubah sedih, tetapi ia langsung menutupinya dengan senyuman.

"Hm... baiklah. Maaf telah mengganggu tidurmu." Meskipun tersenyum, tetapi senyum Hakyeon sangat terpaksa. Saat Hakyeon akan pergi keluar dari kamarnya dan Taekwoon, tangannya ditarik hingga ia menduduki pinggiran kasur Taekwoon.

"Mana Hakyeon yang pemaksa? Kenapa ditolak seperti itu saja langsung marah?" bisik Taekwoon ditelinga Hakyeon dengan suara mendayu.

"..." Hakyeon hanya diam. Ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba ditarik lalu dibisiki dengan suara seperti itu.

Karena Hakyeon masih belum bereaksi, Taekwoon dengan isengnya menjilat bagian belakang kuping Hakyeon. Sang submissive langsung bereaksi, ia menggeliatkan badan, tapi ia masih saja diam tidak bersuara. Melihat Hakyeon masih seperti itu, Taekwoon kembali iseng.

'Itung-itung olahraga pagi' kekeh Taekwoon dalam hati. Ia mengelus perut rata Hakyeon, lalu memasukan tangannya kedalam baju Hakyeon. Asik mengelus perut sang leader, tangan Taekwoon mulai menjalar kebagian atas tubuh Hakyeon. Tetapi, usaha Taekwoon gagal karena pemilik tubuh langsung memukul tangannya.

PLAK

"Aduh!" seru Taekwoon, pukulan Hakyeon tetap saja membuat aja sakit. Bagaimanapun Hakyeon tetaplah lelaki. Hakyeon melepaskan secara paksa tangan Taekwoon yang masih setia diperut ratanya, lalu ia berdiri menghadap Taekwoon yang masih berbaring dikasur.

"Mau antar atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku mau minta temani Eunji. Biar saja nanti siang akan ada berita 'N VIXX dan Eunji A-Pink dekat dikehidupan pribadi?'. Lalu VIXX akan banyak haters ntah itu dari Starlight atau Pink Panda, lalu...hmp!" karena terlalu asik dengan ocehannya, Hakyeon tidak sadar bahwa Taekwoon membekapnya.

"Baik baik, aku akan mengantarmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua kan memang dekat. Apalagi saat kalian sedang berbicara tentang perawatan kulit terbaru." Ucap Taekwoon sambil terkekeh. Hakyeon hanya mendelik dan melepas paksa tangan Taekwoon dari mulutnya.

"Mau membunuhku hah?!" Hakyeon kembali berseru.

"Berisik sekali, mau ikut mandi?" ucap Taekwoon. Ia bangun dari kegiatan berbaringnya.

"Mesum!" Hakyeon berseru sambil keluar dari kamarnya dan Taekwoon dengan terburu-buru. Ia takut kembali ditarik dan berakhir dengan kegiatan dewasa mereka di Kamar Mandi. Hakyeon kan sudah mandi.

BLAM

'Lucu sekali, beruntungnya dapat menjadi pasangannya.' Ucap Taekwoon, lalu ia menyusul keluar kamar. 

* * *

BLAM!

"Astaga! Apa itu?" Wonshik yang sedang bersantai kaget dengan suara yang berbunyi tiba-tiba. Masalahnya tadi ia sedang menikmati hari yang tenang dengan menonton TV dan minum kopi buatan Jaehwan. Selang beberapa detik ia melihat _eomma_ -nya di VIXX berjalan terburu-buru menuju dapur. 'Kenapa lagi Hakyeon hyung? Ah sudahlah, mari kita nikmati hari ini~' ucap Wonshik dalam hati.

"Yo selamat pagi." Sapa teman satu tahun kelahiran Wonshik, Hongbin.

"Oh? Pagi Kong, sudah pulang dari joggingnya? Hyuk mana?" balas Wonshik, ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke TV.

"Hyuk? Dia masih buka sepatu" jawab Hongbin, ia lalu duduk disamping Wonshik dan mengambil camilan yang ada dimeja.

"Mencariku hyung?" ucap suara, yang ternyata adalah suara Hyuk. Sang Maknae besar tapi imut.

"Iya, hyung mencarimu. Hyung rindu. HAHAHA" jawab Wonshik sambil melirik teman satu tahun kelahirannya, yang dilirilk hanya pasang wajah datar.

"Ah hyung bisa saja. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak rindu dengan hyung. HAHAHA" balas hyuk sambil duduk bersandar dibahu Hongbin.

"Tidak seru kau Sanghyuk" ucap Wonshik kecewa. Hyuk hanya membalasnya dengan cibiran.

* * *

Lee Jaehwan sedang asik memasak didapur, ia berniat mebuatkan sarapan untuk Wonshik. Resep yang didapat dari sahabatnya sendiri, yaitu Kim Seokjin. Jaehwan memanfaatkan liburan ini karena jarang-jarang VIXX dapat libur bersama. Saat ia sedang memotong bawang, ia dikagetkan dengan Hakyeon yang membuka kulkas.

"Whoa santai Jaehwan-i, _hyung_ bukan penjahat." Hakyeon mundur karena Jaehwan membalikan badan sambil mengangkat pisau.

" _Hyung_ mengagetkan saja!" seru Jaehwan, ia kembali melakukan kegiatannya, memotong bawang.

"Hehe maaf. Omong-omong, sedang masak untuk siapa? Untuk member?" Hakyeon yang serba penasaran mendekati Jaehwan.

"Bukan, ini special untuk Wonshik. Hehehe," jawab Jaehwan dengan raut wajah senang. " _Hyung_ tidak jadi ke Pasar? Taekwoon hyung tidak mau mengantar?" lanjutnya.

"Jad..." , "Kami jadi ke Pasar." sela Taekwoon. Ia barlalu dan masuk ke Kamar Mandi.

"Ah~ Jadi ternyata. Kalau begitu, Hakyeon hyung tolong belikan es krim ya. Uangnya nanti minta saja pada Wonshik. Terima Kasih."

"Ck, baiklah" jawab Hakyeon. Ia menuju ruang tengah dan bergabung dengan member lain.

* * *

"Ayo." Ucap Taekwoon. Setelah 15 menit mandi dan bersiap-siap akhirnya ia selesai. Hakyeon yang sedang asik mengambil makanan buatan Jaehwan menoleh menuju sumber suara.

" _Aigu, neomu areumdawo~_ " Hakyeon yang melihat sang dominan langsung saja terpesona. Siapa yang tidak terpesona saat pasangannya terlihat tampan.

"Sudah lah, ayo cepat." Tanpa menghirakan pujian Hakyeon, Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon.

* * *

"Jadi kita ke Supermarket?" tanya Taekwoon. Ia kecewa, pasalnya ia menyangka akan diajak ke Pasar Tradisional.

"Iya. Kalau ke Pasar Tradisional, kulitku makin hitam." Rajuk Hakyeon.

"Seperti perempuan saja," ucap Taekwoon dengan datar. "Lagian aku suka kau apa adanya. Hitam itu lebih manis" lanjutnya masih dengan datar.

"Jung pabbo! Kalau gombal itu jangan datar!" seru Hakyeon sambil berjalan mendahului Taekwoon. Padahal ia senang karena disebut manis. Taekwoon hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Hakyeon. Akhirnya ia menyusul Hakyeon yang sedang berdiri didepan stand Daging.

* * *

"Lelah sekali astaga." Hakyeon meregangkan badannya saa ia sampai depan dorm.

"Ehem. Buka cepat pintunya." Taekwoon memberi tanda kepada Hakyeon, pasalnya ia membawa semua barang belanjaannya

"Hehehe maaf Taekwoon-ie~~" ucap Hakyeon dengan sedikit ditambah Aegyo. Hakyeon lalu membuka pintu dorm.

"Kami pulang~" seru Hakyeon dengan nada sing-a-song nya. Ia masuk kedalam dorm tanpa lupa membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk Taekwoon masuk.

" _Hyung_ , selamat datang. Tidak lupa pesanan Jaehwan kan?" Sapa Wonshik, ia lalu mengambil salah satu barang bawaan Taekwoon dan menutup pintu dorm.

"Tidak kok, _hyung_ kan tidak lupaan," jawab Hakyeon. " _hyung_ duluan ke kamar ya?" lanjut Hakyeon.

" _Ne hyung_ , selamat istirahat." Ucap Wonshik. Taekwoon yang melihat Hakyeon seperti itu terlihat khawatir. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menaruh barang bawaannya.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Hongbin yang ternyata masih setia didepan TV.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ ke kamar duluan." Jawab Taekwoon singkat dan langsung berlalu ke kamar. Tak lama, Wonshik datang menaruh barang belanjaan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon, ia langsung membongkar plastik tersebut untuk mencari es krim yang Jaehwan pesan.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Hongbin ke Wonshik, rupanya ia masih penasaran.

"Itu, Hakyeon _hyung_ capek. Biasalah, posesif." Jawab Wonshik. Dengan santainya ia membuka es krim yang telah ia temukan.

"YA! ITU ES KRIM KU!" seru Jaehwan tiba-tiba. Ia melihat Wonshik akan memakan es krimnya.

"Pakai uang siapa belinya?" ucap Wonshik santai, ia menyuap satu sendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"Sudahlah kalian, berdua saja. Kalian seperti bukan pasangan saja." Lerai Hongbin, ia malas mendengar keributan. Wonshik merasa senang ada yang membela.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk saja Taekwoon-ie." Seru Hakyeon dari dalam kamar.

Taekwoon masuk, hatinya sedikit mencelos ketika melihat Hakyeon yang terbaring dikasurnya dengan muka lelah. 'Padahal harusnya aku yang lelah' pikirnya. Ia lalu duduk dipinggir kasur Hakyeon, lalu mengelus kepala sang pasangan.

"Butuh minum?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Tidak, aku butuh kau disini." Jawab Hakyeon dengan sedikit kerlingan mata menggoda sang dominan. Ia sedikit menggeser posisi tidurnya supaya Taekwoon yang berbadan besar bisa tiduran bersamanya. Taekwoon hanya tersenyum, tetapi yang Hakyeon lihat itu adalah smirk mesum andalan sang dominan yang sering ia lihat.

"Kau lelah ya?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Tidak, aku sehat sekali!" jawab Hakyeon sakarstik. Itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh Jung Taekwoon. Lagi-lagi Taekwoon hanya tersenyum. Karena Taekwoon tidak melakukan apa-apa, akhirnya Hakyeon menduduki perut Taekwoon, rupanya ia sudah ada tenaga lagi.

"Mau apa?" tanya Taekwoon, lagi.

"Tidak peka sekali, ck. Jung pabbo!" ujar Hakyeon kesal. Ia lalu mencium bibir Taekwoon, awalnya hanya menempelkannya saja, tapi sepertinya Taekwoon sengaja untuk tidak mendominasi ciuman ini. Akhirnya Hakyeon pun mendominasi, ia memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibir atas Taekwoon.

"hmph.." Hakyeon masih melumat bibir atas Taekwoon, tapi Taekwoon masih saja diam. Karena kesal Taekwoon tidak membalas ataupun membuka mulutnya, dengan berani Hakyeon meremas Penis Taekwoon.

"Ah... Haky..hmp." desahan Taekwoon tertatahan karena Hakyeon langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Taekwoon. Cukup lama mereka bercumbu, Hakyeon melepaskannya ciumannya. Saliva mengalir disekitar bibir Hakyeon, dan Hakyeon pun mengelapnya.

"Ah..hah..Kau menyebalkan hh." Protes Hakyeon setelah ia dapat kemabli berbicara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taekwoon. Jangan lupa smirknya yang ia pasang.

"Ish sudahlah tidak usah dibahas!" seru Hakyeon. Ia lalu turun dari atas Taekwoon dan berbaring memunggungi Taekwon.

"Bercanda sayang. Kita teruskan nanti malam bagaimana?" tawar Taekwoon, ia pun memeluk Hakyeon dan tangan satunya meremas bokong Hakyeon yang menurutnya Hot itu.

"Ahhh.. ish! Baiklah baiklah. Aku membencimu!" jawab Hakyeon dengan tsunderenya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang. Ayo tidur lagi." Ucap Taekwoon dan ia mengecup pipi Hakyeon dari samping.

 **END**

 **.**

 **DILUAR KAMAR (EPILOG)**

" _Hyung_ , itu Wonshik dan Jaehwan hyung kenapa? Kok makan es krim tapi punggung-punggungan?" tanya Hyuk, ia baru saja selesai mandi tapi ia langsung melihat dua hyungnya marahan.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka, sini sayang temani _hyung_ nonton." Ajak Hongbin, ia menggeser duduknya.

" _Ne kongie chagi_ ~" dan tanpa basa-basi, Hyuk langsung duduk dan memeluk Hongbin dengan manja.

'Ini yang namanya liburan~' dan smirk Hongbin pun terpasang.

.

.

.

 **KENSOPU Note :**

Halo semua, ini adalah FF debut saya. Sebenernya mau bikin ada adegan dewasanya tapi kayanya untuk pertama mah yang biasa dulu aja. Hehe.

Gimana? Suka? Kalau berkenan tolong Review ya. Apapun saya terima, tapi kalau flame sebaiknya pakai akun ya biar bisa meluruskan. HEHE.

Keep in touch dengan saya bisa lihat bio. Terima Kasih.


	2. Ini yang Namanya Liburan

**Ini Yang Namanya Liburan~**

 **By : Kensopu**

 **Cast : VIXX Member (Official couple)**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romace, Dorm Life.**

Hari libur adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh visual dari Boyband Korea, VIXX, Lee Hongbin atau biasa dikenal Hongbin. Ia sangat menantikan momen ini karena liburan kali ini semua member VIXX libur, artinya maknae yang dicintainya pun ikut libur. Hongbin maupun sang maknae tercinta, Hyuk, jarang mempunyai waktu luang bersama yang lama disebabkan mereka sibuk dengan syuting drama atau film mereka. Oleh karena itu Hongbin sangat memanfaatkan momen ini.

TOK TOK TOK, CEKLEK.

"Hongbin hyung?" seseorang masuk ke kamar Hongbin dan Ken. Hongbin yang sedang berganti pakaian hanya menengok melalui pintu lemarinya.

"Nugu?"

"Ini Hyuk, hyung." jawab seseorang itu, "Jadi tidak joggingnya?" lanjutnya sambil masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ah Mianhae Hyuk hehehe" Hongbin hanya tertawa canggung.

'Bodoh! Siapa lagi yang memanggil aku dengan 'hyung' kalau itu bukan maknae' rutuk Hongbin dalam hati.

"Ck hyung, kau belum setua Hakyeon eomma. Masa sudah pikun? Atau jangan-jangan hyung sudah lupa sama aku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hyuk. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Jawab Hongbin, langsung. Tentu saja ia tidak melupakan Hyuk, masa maknae sekaligus couple-nya dilupakan?

"Eish, bercanda hyung." Kata Hyuk sambil terkekeh. Melihat Hyuk yang terkekeh, Hongbin hanya diam. Pasalnya, Hyuk terlihat manis sekali.

'Manis sekali kau maknae.' Puji Hongbin, dalam hati.

"Hyung? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Hyuk karena Hongbin tiba-tiba diam.

"Hyung?" karena masih diam saja, Hyuk pun menghampiri Hongbin dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hyuuuuuuuung~" panggil Hyuk, lagi.

"Eh.. wae?" Hongbin pun sadar dari lamunannya. Ia buru-buru menutup pintu lemarinya, "Ayo kita berangkat sebelum Matahari semakin tinggi."

'Hongbin hyung kenapa ya?' pikir Hyuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia lalu menyusul Hongbin yang telah keluar kamar.

"Mau kemana Hyuk?" tanya Wonshik yang baru saja berasal dari dapur saat melihat Hyuk yang keluar dari kamar.

"Mau jogging dengan Hongbin hyung." Jawab Hyuk sambil nyengir.

"Hyuk! Ppalliwa!" terdengar suara Hongbin memanggilnya.

"Ah Wonshik hyung, aku berangkat dulu ne? Annyeong!" Wonshik yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh Hyuk hanya bisa melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

.

"Ah segarnya." Ucap Hyuk saat ia dan Hongbin sampai ditaman yang biasa mereka datangi saat jogging.

"Lebih segar melihat kau, Hyuk." Gombal Hongbin sambil menampilkan smirknya. Hyuk yang mendengarnya pun blushing.

"Eii hyung, bisa saja." Hongbin yang melihat Hyuk malu-malu hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Ayo kita balapan siapa yang paling cepat sampai depan pintu dorm." Kata Hyuk pada Hongbin pada saat mereka sudah dekat dengan dorm mereka. Mereka berdua memutuskan pulang karena Matahari sudah mulai tinggi, selain itu mereka juga menghindari seandainya ada STARLIGHT yang lewat. Mereka ingin berdua saja hari ini.

"Yang menang dapat apa?" ujar Hongbin.

"Yang menang dapat meminta segala hal selama sehari ini kepada yang kalah. Otte?"

"Hm, boleh juga." Jawab Hongbin. Ia tertarik dengan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Hyuk.

"Jadi deal?" tanya Hyuk, memastikan.

"DEAL!" seru Hongbin seraya berlari mendahului sang maknae. Hyuk yang melihat itu pun terdiam sesaat.

"YAK HYUNG! KAU CURANG!" seru Hyuk saat ia kembali sadar. Ia langsung berlari menyusul Hongbin.

'Aku akan kalah. Huweee kenapa juga aku mengidekan hadiah seperti itu~' ratapnya dalam hati.

"Hyung menang, maknae-ya~! HAHA. Jadi kau harus menuruti apa yang diminta oleh hyung." Kata Hongbin pada saat ia sampai terlebih dulu didepan pintu dorm.

"Hyung~ Mengalahlah pada yang muda~" rengek Hyuk.

"Oh tidak, kali ini hyung tidak mau mengalah. Kau bilang kan kau sudah tua dan dewasa. Jadi hadapi kekalahan ini dengan dewasa juga, Sanghyuk-ah." Jelas Hongbin. Ia pun kembali menampilkan smirknya.

'Eish, hyung satu ini. Daritadi senyumnya seperti itu terus.' rutuk Hyuk, ia sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. Hongbin yang melihatnya langsung mencubit pipi Hyuk dan melepas sepatunya. Ia terburu-buru masuk kedalam dorm, menghindari Hyuk yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk.

"YAK HYUNG! JANGAN MENCUBIT PIPIKU! DAN JANGAN KABUR!" seru Hyuk sesaat setelah Hongbin masuk kedalam dorm. Ia pun menyusul Hongbin kedalam, tanpa lupa melepas sepatunya.

.

.

.

.

"Yo selamat pagi." Sapa Hongbin saat sudah diruang tengah kepada teman satu tahun kelahirannya, Wonshik, yang sedang menonton TV.

"Oh? Pagi Kong, sudah pulang dari joggingnya? Hyuk mana?" balas Wonshik, ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke TV.

"Hyuk? Dia masih buka sepatu." jawab Hongbin, ia lalu duduk disamping Wonshik dan mengambil camilan yang ada dimeja.

"Mencariku hyung?" ucap Hyuk yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Iya, hyung mencarimu. Hyung rindu. HAHAHA" jawab Wonshik sambil melirik teman satu tahun kelahirannya, yang dilirilk hanya pasang wajah datar.

"Ah hyung bisa saja. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak rindu dengan hyung. HAHAHA." Balas Hyuk sambil duduk bersandar dibahu Hongbin.

"Tidak seru kau Sanghyuk" ucap Wonshik kecewa. Hyuk hanya membalasnya dengan cibiran.

"Kau sudah tidak ngambek lagi sayang?" kata Hongbin. Ia mengelus kepala Hyuk dengan sayang, "ADUH!" lanjutnya tiba-tiba. Pasalnya Hyuk mencubit pinggangnya.

"Masih." Ujar Hyuk. Meskipun begitu, ia semakin mendekati Hongbin untuk bersandar.

"Aigu kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah pacaran. Mengganggu saja." Kata Wonshik. Ia cukup iri dengan pasangan yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Hyung iri bilang!" ketus Hyuk pada Wonshik.

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar." Ujar Hongbin, menengahi. Hyuk memasang pout andalannya. Hongbin terkekeh dan mencium dahi Hyuk. Wonshik yang merasa jadi obat nyamuk pun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, tidak suka.

.

.

.

.

"Aigu~ Kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah menonton TV. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian." Ucap seseorang yang datang dari dapur.

"Eomma~" panggil Hyuk kepada sang 'Eomma'. Ternyata yang baru saja adalah Hakyeon.

"Waeyo Sanghyuk-ah?" tanya Hakyeon seraya duduk disatu-satunya sofa single yang ada diruangan itu.

"Kenapa eomma sudah rapi? Mau pergi?"

"Ne~" jawab Hakyeon, "Wonshik-ah, tadi Jaehwan bilang ia ingin es krim dan ia bilang pakai uangmu dulu." Lanjut nya pada Wonshik.

"Ah ne hyung, ini uang nya." Wonshik pun memberi uang pada Hakyeon, "Rasa Coklat ya hyung." Lanjutnya.

"Ne Wonshik-ah~"

Keheningan tercipta, tapi tak lama kemudian Jaehwan datang membawa masakannya.

"Wonshik-ah, ayo dimakan." Jaehwan pun duduk disamping Wonshik yang sudah menggeser sedikit memberi ruang untuk Jaehwan duduk.

"Ehey, aku minta sedikit ya." Ujar Hakyeon seraya mengambil sedikit makanan Wonshik.

"Ayo." Ucap seseorang. Hakyeon yang sedang asik mengambil makanan buatan Jaehwan menoleh menuju sumber suara. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

" _Aigu, neomu areumdawo~_ " puji Hakyeon saat melihat Taekwoon yang sudah rapi, sama sepertinya.

"Sudah lah, ayo cepat." Tanpa menghiraukan pujian Hakyeon, Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon untuk pergi. "Kami pergi." Lanjut Taekwoon pada 'anak-anak'-nya.

"Hati hati eomma, appa!" ujar Hyuk.

"Hati-hati hyung, jangan lupa pesananku!" ujar Jaehwan sambil mengingatkan tentang pesanannya.

"Mereka mau kemana?" tanya Hongbin pada Wonshik yang asik memakan makanannya. Ia pun mengambil sedikit makanan Wonshik.

"Hakyeon hyung bilang semalam akan ke Pasar, tapi sepertinya mereka akan ke Supermarket. Hakyeon hyung kan tidak mau terkena panas." Jawab Wonshik. Hongbin yang mendengar jawaban Wonshik pun hanya mengangguk dan sesekali ia mengambil makanan Wonshik.

.

.

.

.

"Ah bosan~" ujar Hyuk seraya membolak-balikan badan dikasurnya. Setelah Hakyeon dan Taekwoon pergi, ia meminta ijin untuk pergi ke kamar. Awalnya Hongbin ingin ikut menemani, tapi ia bilang tidak usah karena takut Wonshik dan Jaehwan melakukan kegiatan dewasa di ruang tengah dan dibalas dengan lemparan bantal oleh Wonshik serta Jaehwan yang blushing. Hongbin lagi-lagi hanya tertawa melihatnya. Hyuk tentu saja kabur menghindari lemparan bantal teman sekamarnya.

"Aku harus melakukan apalagi~?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri, pasalnya ia sudah melakukan semuanya. Mulai dari menghayal, membaca komik, mendengarkan lagu, menggeliat dikasur dan bermain game.

"Ah bosan~~~"

CEKLEK.

"Hyuk?" panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk kamarnya –Kamar ia dan Wonshik lebih tepatnya.

"Kongie hyung?" bukannya menjawab, Hyuk balik bertanya.

"Ne ini hyung. Kenapa kau daritadi? Hyung mendengar kau seperti berteriak." Jawab orang tersebut –yang ternyata adalah Hongbin- seraya masuk ke dalam.

"Aku bosan hyung~"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja?" ujar Hongbin memberikan ide.

"Ah tidak hyung, main sama Hyung aku hanya dicurangi." Tolak Hyuk.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, sayang. Kau tidak ingat bahwa kau tidak bisa menolak permintaan hyung?" Hongbin kembali memasang smirk-nya.

'Ah iya, perjanjian sialan itu!' rutuk Hyuk dalam hati.

"Kau tidak mau hm?" ucap Hongbin.

"Tidak! Lelaki dewasa tidak akan melupakan perjanjian sekecil itu!" seru Hyuk.

"HAHAHA serius Hyuk? Hyung masih memberi kesempatan untuk mundur~" tawar Hongbin dengan nada sing-a-songnya.

"Tidak akan!" seru Hyuk kembali. Pasalnya, jika ia menolak, tetap saja ia harus menuruti permintaan sang dominan. Ia ingin menjadi submissive yang baik. Selain itu, jika ia menolak, ia akan diledek oleh sang dominan dan kembali dicap sebagai 'Anak Kecil'.

"Bagus!" dan smirk Hongbin melebar.

.

.

 **HONGBIN POV**

"Jadi, kita akan bermain apa hyung?" tanya Hyuk padaku saat ia sudah setuju akan bermain.

"Truth or Dare." Jawabku singkat.

"Ah hyung, kalau itu tidak seru. Ganti-ganti!" Protesnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaku sayang, ingat itu." Aku memasang smirk ku semakin lebar saja, sepertinya aku sudah terlihat seperti joker. Tak apalah, joker tampan.

"Aish baiklah, baiklah!"

"Jadi, Truth or Dare Hyuk?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hm apa ya..." ah sepertinya ia sedang memperlama waktu. Aku hanya diam dan sabar menunggunya.

"Hm apa ya hyung..~"

"Oh ayolah Lee Sanghyuk, kalau seperti ini kau akan semakin bosan." Ujarku. Lama-lama kesal juga menunggunya menjawab.

"Ya hyung! Han Sang Hyuk bukan Lee Sang Hyuk." Protesnya karena aku mengubah nama keluarganya.

"Ya ya ya, sudahlah. Cepat! Kau pilih apa?" jawabku tak sabar. Menyebalkan juga ia seperti ini, pantas saja Hakyeon hyung sering marah jika ia sedang berdua dengan Hyuk.

"Arasseo." Ucapnya, "Aku pilih dare." Lanjutnya, tidak ikhlas.

"Yak pilihan yang bagus sayang."

"Cepat hyung, aku harus apa?" ucapnya tidak sabar. Ey, dia membalasku sepertinya.

"Dance lagu TWICE!" ujarku semangat. Aku ingin sekali melihat Hyuk dance girlband. Meskipun dia adalah submissive dihubungan ini, jarang sekali ia melakukan Aegyo atau bermanja ria kepadaku. Lagipula, tanpa aegyo atau bermanja pun ia secara alami sudah seperti itu.

"A-NI-YO!" tolak nya langsung.

"Ya! Wae~?"

"Oh ayolah hyung, aku tidak seperti Hakyeon eomma atau Jaehwan hyung yang bisa melakukan dance girlband..." ujarnya dengan murung. Aku yang melihatnya pun merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarku sungguh-sungguh seraya mendekati Hyuk untuk merangkulnya.

"Gwaenchanayo hyung." Kata Hyuk. Aku merangkulnya dan ia pun bersandar dibahuku.

"Arasseo, sekali lagi maaf ya?"

"Iya hyunggg~" Nah dia mulai mengeluarkan aegyo alaminya, "Ayo hyung, sebutkan darenya apa. Ingat! Jangan seperti tadi."

"Bagaimana kalau..." jawabku sambil sedikit memberi jeda.

"Kalau...kalau apa hyung?"

"Kalau kau goda hyung hingga hyung horny." Ujarku sambil menaik-turunkan alisku.

 **...**

Suasana dikamar Hyuk dan Wonshik berubah menjadi panas. Suara desahan pun terdengar dari salah satu orang –Hongbin- yang ada dikamar tersebut.

"Ah H..Hyuk.." desah Hongbin pelan saat merasakan kehangatan pada penis-nya yang sedang dikulum oleh Hyuk dengan sensual.

Saat ini Hongbin sudah sangat horny. Pasalnya, setelah ia memberi tantangan Dare kepada Hyuk, yang diberi tantangan pun langsung meremas penisnya dengan keras dan disertai dengan elusan serta tatapan sensual.

Hyuk menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk membantu dan menambah sensualitasnya dalam melakukan blowjob terhadap penis sang Kekasih. Hal tersebut membuat sang Kekasih mengerang nikmat.

'Aku telah membuat Hongbin hyung horny! Sepertinya sampai disini saja, sekalian mengerjai Hongbin hyung kkk' kekehnya dalam hati.

Hyuk yang merasakan penis Hongbin berkedut dalam mulutnya pun mempercepat kulumannya. Ia berniat melepaskannya, tapi ternyata ia terlambat. Belum sempat ia melepas kuluman, Hongbin menahan kepalanya dan membantu menaik turunkannnya.

'Ah sial, aku kurang cepat dan sekarang aku pegal dengan posisi seperti ini. Pasti Hongbin hyung akan mengeluarkan spermanya banyak.' Rutuk Hyuk dalam hati. Pasalnya, posisi ia sekarang ini berlutut diantara kaki Hongbin yang terbuka.

Tak lama, akhirnya Hongbin melenguh panjang. Ia mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Hyuk dan membuat Hyuk terbatuk-batuk karenanya. Hyuk melepaskan kulumannya, setelah kepalanya dilepaskan oleh Hongbin. Hyuk pun bernafas lega, ia beniat akan menelan spema Hongbin. Tapi, belum sempat ia menelannya, ia dipaksa berdiri oleh sang kekasih.

"Sepertinya ' _sperm-kiss_ ' boleh juga." Ujar Hongbin pada Hyuk saat Hyuk sudah berdiri dengan benar. Setelah itu, Hongbin langsung mencium Hyuk, tak lupa ia memeluk pinggang sang terkasih untuk menyangganya supaya tidak terjatuh. Ia sadar bahwa Hyuk lemas untuk berdiri akibat terlalu lama berlutut saat ia melakukan blowjob tadi.

Saat spermanya sudah pindah kedalam mulut Hongbin sendiri, ia perlahan melepas pagutannya.

"Mau diteruskan Truth or Dare nya?" tanya Hongbin saat ia sudah bernapas dengan normal. Hyuk yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Hongbin pun memutuskan untuk kembali menonton TV yang berada diruang tengah. Ternyata disitu masih ada Wonshik.

'Kerjaan dia sepertinya hanya menonton TV.' Ujar Hongbin dalam hati.

"Yo Kong, darimana?" tanya Wonshik saat Hongbin sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Kamar mu." Jawab Hongbin singkat.

"Eiy~ kau melakukan apa dengan maknae?" goda Wonshik. Hongbin yang digoda pun sedikit malu, ia lalu memukul Wonshik dengan bantal yang ada disofa. Sekedar menutupi malu nya.

"Aduh! Sakit!" seru Wonshik sambil menghindar dari pukulan Hongbin. Ia pun lalu pergi dari ruang tengah.

"Nah, sekarang kau miliku, Nyonya Televisi." Ujar Hongbin saat Wonshik sudah meninggalkannya sendiri diruang tengah.

...

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Hongbin pada Taekwoon saat ia baru saja datang dan ke ruang tengah untuk menyimpan barang yang tadi ia dan Hakyeon beli.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ ke kamar duluan." Jawab Taekwoon singkat dan langsung berlalu ke kamar. Tak lama, Wonshik datang menaruh barang belanjaan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon juga, ia langsung membongkar plastik tersebut untuk mencari es krim yang Jaehwan pesan.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Hongbin ke Wonshik, rupanya ia masih penasaran.

"Itu, Hakyeon _hyung_ capek. Biasalah, posesif." Jawab Wonshik. Dengan santainya ia membuka es krim yang telah ia temukan dan kembali fokus terhadap TV. Hongbin yang melihatnya pun hanya menghela nafas.

'Punya teman tapi absurd sekali.' Ratapnya dalam hati.

"YA! ITU ES KRIM KU!" seru Jaehwan tiba-tiba. Ia melihat Wonshik akan memakan es krimnya. Hongbin lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Pakai uang siapa belinya?" ucap Wonshik santai, ia menyuap satu sendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"Sudahlah kalian, berbagi saja. Kalian seperti bukan pasangan saja." Hongbin yang mencium akan adanya perdebatan antara Jaehwan dan Wonshik pun segera melerai. Jaehwan pun kembali menuju dapur. Hongbin melihat Wonshik tersenyum menang.

"Susul Jaehwan hyung, cepat!" perintah Hongbin pada Wonshik yang asik memakan es krim nya.

"Mengapa aku harus menyusulnya?" tanya Wonshik, polos yang dibuat-buiat tentunya.

"Oh ayolah Kim Wonshik, kau bodoh ternyata." Tentu saja Hongbin marah pada temannya itu, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Wonshik seperti itu hanya karena es krim.

"Baik baik. Aku akan menyusulnya, jangan laporkan kepada Hakyeon eomma tentang masalah ini." ucap Wonshik yang akhirnya menyerah.

"Aku tidak bilang akan melaporkan mu pada Hakyeon eomma."

"Telihat dari wajahmu itu kau akan mengadukanku Lee Hongbin!" seru Wonshik.

"Sudah pergi sana!" Hongbin pun kembali melepar bantal, Wonshik pun terburu-buru lari ke dapur unruk menghindar.

.

.

.

.

Hyuk bingung terhadap kedua hyungnya, Jaehwan dan Wonshik. Pasalnya, saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ia melihat Jaehwan hyung yang duduk memunggungi Wonshik, begitu juga Wonshik. Tetapi yang membuat Hyuk bingung adalah adanya cup besar es krim coklat dimeja makan yang diabaikan oleh Jaehwan. Hyuk tau, kedua hyung nya itu sangat menyukai es krim. Dan biasanya mereka akan makan berdua untuk ukuran tersebut, tetapi kali ini hanya Wonshik yang memakannya. Hyuk pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ, ia tidak mau menggangu masalah orang lain.

" _Hyung_ , itu Wonshik dan Jaehwan hyung kenapa? Kok makan es krim tapi punggung-punggungan?" tanya Hyuk pada Hongbin yang sedang menonton TV saat ia sampai diruang tengah.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka, sini sayang temani _hyung_ nonton." Ajak Hongbin, ia menggeser duduknya.

" _Ne kongie chagi_ ~" dan tanpa basa-basi, Hyuk langsung duduk dan memeluk Hongbin dengan manja.

'Ini yang namanya liburan~' dan smirk Hongbin pun terpasang.

"Hyung tidak mandi?" tanya Hyuk.

"Nanti saja, hyung berencana mengajakmu untuk melakukan 'itu'" jawab Hongbin santai. Ia pun melebarkan smirknya.

"HYUNG! KAU MESUM SEKALI! LAGIAN AKU SUDAH MANDI!" seru Hyuk. Lalu ia menyembunyikan mukanya dengan memeluk Hongbin agar sang kekasih tidak melihat keadaan wajahnya saat ini dan sesekali memukul pelan dada Hongbin.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

"Ck, baiklah Jaehwan hyung. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku, ayo kita makan es krim nya bersama." Ujar Wonshik pada Jaehwan. Ia lama-lama tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Jaehwan hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Hyung..." ujar Wonshik. Kali ini ia mendekati Jaehwan dan berjongkok didepannya. Lagi-lagi Jaehwan hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Hening tercipta. Jaehwan yang sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini pun akhirnya menyerah. Ia melihat ke arah Wonshik yang masih setia berjongkok didepannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim Wonshik." Ujarnya singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review :**

 _annisahazzah_ : Ya dong ngapain berat-berat, cukup ringan yang penting bisa dipahami semua orang kkk. Udah dibenerin kok sekarang mah ehehe. Rate nya kenapa ya? Sorry kalau masih salah. Yap! Terima Kasih ya, Terima Kasih juga udah nyempetin baca mah hahaha

 _maya han_ : Hakyeonnya genit ya? Hahaha. Terima Kasih udah baca ya

 _SJMK95_ : Terima Kasih. Iya Leo cinta kok, selalu dia mah haha. Gapapa nempel doang mah, yang penting hati dan pikiran selalu tertuju pada N seorang hahaha. Terima kasih udah baca!

 _VIXX Noona_ : Wah Sulli Otter sunbae-nim? Terima Kasih sudah baca! Taekwoon memang mesum hehe, tapi mesum ke Hakyeon doang kok

 _Firda473_ : Hakyeon memang mesum loh, HAHAHA. Terima Kasih udah baca

VIXXLHB : Ini chap BinHyuk nya update, semoga suka dan terima kasih sudah baca!

 _Bbangssang_ : Emang, suka sama RaKen kah? Hehehe. Hakyeon memang agresif, HAHAHA. Terima kasih udah baca!

KennieRavie : Maaf ya, pemisahannya masih acak-acakan. Tapi aslinya udah bener kok, huhuhu. Udah dibenarkan kok hehe. Iya, saya author baru hehehe. Terima kasih udah baca. RaKen nya nunggu yaa hehe

 _Kim Eun Seob_ : Terima Kasih sunbae-nim! Terima kasih juga udah baca!

 _Key Love VIXX_ : Manis kan? Hehehe. Tenang nanti bakalan nulis LeoN lagi kok. Terima Kasih udah baca!

 _Hakyeon Jung_ : Terima kasih euy udah baca ff saya hehehe

.

.

.

 **KENSOPU Note** :

Akhirnya update juga, maaf lama. Sebenarnya fff udah selesai lama, Cuma saya mau ngedit dan update nya kehalang sama TO dan sinyal. Saya tetap akan nulis ff tapi sepertinya updatenya lama. Oh iya, saya lagi bikin ff chaptered, tapi kayanya bakalan lama di publishnya soalnya biar updatenya terjadwal. Oh iya, ada yang mau request couple ff? Komen atau PM ya.

Terima Kasih


	3. Ice Cream

**ICE CREAM  
**

 **By : Kensopu**

 **Cast : VIXX Member**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romace, Dorm Life.**

Bagi Rapper utama VIXX –Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi, hari libur bukan lah hari dimana kau bermalas-malasan. Baginya, hari libur adalah hari yang bagus untuk bangun pagi. Selain itu, hari libur juga hari dimana kau bisa menonton TV sepuasnya tanpa harus terhalang pekerjaan.

"Selamat Pagi, Dunia!" seru Wonshik sesaat ia bangun. Ia tahu hari ini adalah hari libur, oleh karena itu semalam ia tidur cepat karena ia berniat akan bangun pagi. Wonshik pun melihat jam yang berada diatas meja nakasnya.

'06.00. Ya, saatnya mandi dan menonton TV sepuasnya~hoho' sorak Wonshik dalam hati kala ia melihat jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

"Dududududu~ Eh–kemana maknae?" tanya Wonshik saat melihat kasur disebelahnya –kasur milik Hyuk, sudah kosong dan rapi. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat Wonshik keluar dari kamarnya, keadaan dorm masih sangat sepi dan gelap. Ia pun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Wonshik? Kim Wonshik?" terdengar suara seseorang menyebut namanya saat ia sedang minum.

"Iya ini aku, Hakyeon eomma." Jawabnya saat ia telah selesai minum.

"K-Kau sudah bangun?" tanya orang itu –yang ternyata adalah Hakyeon- seraya memegang dahi salah satu 'anak'-nya itu. Wonshik pun sedikit mundur untuk menghindari sang 'Eomma'.

"Tentu saja! Ini hari libur, saat nya bangun pagi." Jawab Wonshik lagi. Hakyeon yang mendapat jawaban pun akhirnya mundur dan mengangguk.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Hehehe." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Kau memang sudah tua."

"Siapa yang kau bilang tua, KIM WONSHIK?" seru Hakyeon sesaat setelah mendengar ledekan Wonshik. Sang Peledek pun kabur menghindari amukan 'korban'-nya. Hakyeon hanya menghela nafas sabar melihat kelakuan Wonshik yang kekanakan. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalan yang tertunda untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Untung mood-ku sedang bagus." Dan pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup.

"Mau kemana Hyuk?" tanya Wonshik yang baru saja berasal dari dapur –kabur untuk menghidari amukan Hakyeon- saat melihat Hyuk yang keluar dari kamar Hongbin-Jaehwan.

"Mau jogging dengan Hongbin hyung." Jawab Hyuk sambil nyengir.

"Hyuk! Cepatlah!" terdengar suara Hongbin memanggilnya.

"Ah Wonshik hyung, aku berangkat dulu ne? Annyeong!" Wonshik yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh Hyuk hanya bisa melambaikan tangan.

...

"SOFA NOONA, I'M COMING!" ujar Wonshik pada saat ia sudah diruang tengah. Ia pun langsung menerjang sofa yang ada disitu dan menyalakan TV. Wonshik sangat serius dengan kegiatan menontonnya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kim Wonshik~" seseorang memanggil Wonshik dengan lirih.

"Whoa! Siapa it –Jaehwanie hyung?" hampir saja Wonshik akan melempar remot yang ia pegang kalau saja yang memanggilnya bukan Jaehwan-nya –kekasih hatinya.

"Tentu saja aku~" ujar Jaehwan seraya duduk dipinggiran sofa. Melihat itu, Wonshik memeluk pinggang Jaehwan dan menariknya hingga Jaehwan berada dipangkuannya.

Keheningan terjadi, Wonshik kembali asik menonton acara TV yang sedang ditampilkan, begitu pula Jaehwan.

"Wonshik-ah~" ujar Jaehwan memecah keheningan, ia menengok untuk melihat sang dominan yang sedang memangkunya.

"Waeyo?"

"Mau aku buatkan sarapan?"

"Tentu saja hyung! Kau yang terbaik!" Wonshik menjawab dengan semangat.

"Kkkk, baiklah tunggu sebentar. Setelah acara ini, aku akan mulai memasak." Ujar Jaehwan seraya kembali menonton acara yang ditayangkan.

"Ah hyung, sepertinya persediaan es krim di kulkas habis."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, nanti siang kita ke Supermarket saja bagaimana?" tanya Jaehwan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV, "Ah! Atau kita nitip saja pada Hakyeon hyung? Hari ini ia bilang akan belanja keperluan dorm untuk bulan ini." lanjut Jaehwan, kali ini ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Wonshik.

"Oh iya benar juga, semalam ia bilang akan ke pasar."

"Jadi, nitip saja ke Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Baiklah, kau yang mengatur sayang~" bisik Wonshik. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, seketika seluruh badan Jaehwan merinding dan jangan lupakan mukanya yang memerah.

"A –Aku sebaiknya memasak sekarang." Ujar Jaehwan seraya terburu-buru bangun dari pangkuan sang kekasih, ia pun langsung kabur menuju dapur tanpa melihat lagi ke arah Wonshik. Sang dominan hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Hyung! Tolong buatkan aku Kopi ya!" seru Wonshik pada Jaehwan beberapa saat setelah ia berhenti mentertawakannya.

...

BLAM!

"Astaga! Apa itu?" Wonshik yang sedang bersantai kaget dengan suara yang berbunyi tiba-tiba. Masalahnya tadi ia sedang menikmati hari yang tenang dengan menonton TV dan minum kopi buatan Jaehwan. Selang beberapa detik ia melihat _eomma_ -nya di VIXX berjalan terburu-buru menuju dapur. 'Kenapa lagi Hakyeon hyung? Ah sudahlah, mari kita nikmati hari ini~' ucap Wonshik dalam hati.

"Yo selamat pagi." Sapa teman satu tahun kelahiran Wonshik, Hongbin.

"Oh? Pagi Kong, sudah pulang dari joggingnya? Hyuk mana?" balas Wonshik, ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke TV.

"Hyuk? Dia masih buka sepatu" jawab Hongbin, ia lalu duduk disamping Wonshik dan mengambil camilan yang ada dimeja.

"Mencariku hyung?" ucap suara, yang ternyata adalah suara Hyuk. Sang Maknae besar tapi imut.

"Iya, hyung mencarimu. Hyung rindu. HAHAHA" jawab Wonshik sambil melirik teman satu tahun kelahirannya, yang dilirilk hanya pasang wajah datar.

"Ah hyung bisa saja. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak rindu dengan hyung. HAHAHA" balas hyuk sambil duduk bersandar dibahu Hongbin.

"Tidak seru kau Sanghyuk" ucap Wonshik kecewa. Hyuk hanya membalasnya dengan cibiran.

"Kau sudah tidak ngambek lagi sayang?" Wonshik yang mendengarnya hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada TV.

'Astaga, mereka pagi-pagi sudah pacaran. Mengganggu saja.' Rutuk Wonshik dalam hati. Wonshik kembali melirik pasangan yang ada disampingnya dan berdecak kesal melihatnya.

"Aigu kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah pacaran. Mengganggu saja." Kata Wonshik. Ia merasa terganggu dan cukup iri dengan pasangan yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Hyung iri bilang!" ketus Hyuk pada Wonshik.

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar." Ujar Hongbin, menengahi. Hyuk memasang pout andalannya. Hongbin terkekeh dan mencium dahi Hyuk. Wonshik yang merasa jadi obat nyamuk pun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya –tidak suka dan kembali menonton TV.

...

"Aigu~ Kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah menonton TV. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian." Wonshik mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seseorang yang baru saja bersuara. 'Oh Hakyeon hyung.' Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke TV setelah tahu ternyata yang tadi bersuara adalah 'Eomma'-nya di VIXX.

"Eomma~" panggil Hyuk kepada sang 'Eomma'.

"Waeyo Sanghyuk-ah?" tanya Hakyeon seraya duduk disatu-satunya sofa single yang ada diruangan itu.

"Kenapa eomma sudah rapi? Mau pergi?"

"Ne~" jawab Hakyeon, "Wonshik-ah, tadi Jaehwan bilang ia ingin es krim dan ia bilang pakai uangmu dulu." Lanjut nya pada Wonshik.

"Ah ne hyung, ini uang nya." Wonshik pun memberi uang pada Hakyeon, "Rasa Coklat ya hyung."

"Ne Wonshik-ah~"

Keheningan tercipta, tapi tak lama kemudian Jaehwan datang membawa masakannya.

"Wonshik-ah, ayo dimakan."ucap Jaehwan. Wonshik yang melihat sang kekasih membawa makanannya pun langsung menggeser posisi duduknya memberi ruang pada kekasih untuk duduk.

"Ehey, aku minta sedikit ya." Ujar Hakyeon seraya mengambil sedikit makanan Wonshik. Yang diminta pun hanya bisa mendelik –tak suka.

"Ayo." Ucap seseorang. Hakyeon yang sedang asik mengambil makanan buatan Jaehwan menoleh menuju sumber suara. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

'Taekwoon hyung memang penyelamat!' sorak Wonshik dalam hati. Pasalnya, Hakyeon terus saja meminta –mengambil- makanan yang telah dibuatkan oleh kekasih hatinya.

" _Aigu, neomu areumdawo~_ " puji Hakyeon saat melihat Taekwoon yang sudah rapi, sama sepertinya.

"Sudah lah, ayo cepat." Tanpa menghiraukan pujian Hakyeon, Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon untuk pergi. "Kami pergi." Lanjut Taekwoon pada 'anak-anak'-nya.

"Hati hati eomma, appa!" ujar Hyuk.

"Hati-hati hyung, jangan lupa pesananku!" ujar Jaehwan sambil mengingatkan tentang pesanannya.

"Mereka mau kemana?" tanya Hongbin pada Wonshik yang asik memakan makanannya. Ia pun mengambil sedikit makanan Wonshik.

"Hakyeon hyung bilang semalam akan ke Pasar, tapi sepertinya mereka akan ke Supermarket. Hakyeon hyung kan tidak mau terkena panas." Jawab Wonshik. Hongbin yang mendengar jawaban Wonshik pun hanya mengangguk dan sesekali ia mengambil makanan Wonshik.

'Kenapa makanan-ku tidak pernah tidak dihabiskan oleh member VIXX.' Ratap Wonshik kala melihat makanannya yang sedari tadi diminta –diambil- oleh yang lainnya.

...

"Ah~ Haus sekali. Hyung! Tolong buatkan aku sirup. Aku haus sekali." Pinta Wonshik pada Jaehwan yang berada disampingnya. Mereka kini hanya tinggal berdua di ruang TV karena Hongbin sudah menyusul Hyuk yang terlebih dahulu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Yak, Wonshik-ah! Kau kira aku pembantumu apa?!" Seru Jaehwan pada Wonshik.

"Ayo lah hyung~ Aku kan meminta tolong padamu, bukan menyuruh mu."

"Tidak." Jaehwan pun memunggungi Wonshik. Ia tidak terima karena ia sering disuruh -dimintai tolong- oleh Wonshik.

"Ayolah ayolah~ Hyung mau Rapper VIXX yang paling tampan ini mati kehausan?"

"Ck. Baiklah." Akhirnya Jaehwan pun menyerah. Ia pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum seperti yang diminta oleh sang kekasih, Kim Wonshik.

"YA! TERIMA KASIH SAYANG, I LOVE YOU!" Teriak Wonshik pada Jaehwan.

"BERISIK KIM WONSHIK!" balas Jaehwan yang sedang malu-malu didapur. Wonshik yang mendengarnya pun hanya terkekeh.

Wonshik mengembalikan fokusnya ke acara yang sedang disiarkan di TV. Wonshik benar-benar fokus ke acara TV tersebut -karena acara itu sudah ditunggu-tunggu Wonshik- sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Jaehwan tidak kunjung kembali.

"Lama sekali yang membuat sirup." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri, "sebaiknya aku menyusul ke dapur." Ketika ia akan berdiri untuk menuju ke dapur, ia pun melihat Hongbin yang menuju ruang TV.

"Yo Kong, darimana?" tanya Wonshik saat Hongbin sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Kamar mu." Jawab Hongbin singkat.

"Eiy~ kau melakukan apa dengan maknae?" goda Wonshik. Hongbin yang digoda pun sedikit malu, ia lalu memukul Wonshik dengan bantal yang ada disofa. Sekedar menutupi malu nya.

"Aduh! Sakit!" seru Wonshik sambil menghindar dari pukulan Hongbin. Karena takut terkena pukulan dari Hongbin lagi, ia pun lalu pergi dari ruang tengah.

"Nah, sekarang kau miliku, Nyonya Televisi." Ujar Hongbin saat Wonshik sudah meninggalkannya sendiri diruang tengah.

...

" _Hyung_ , selamat datang. Tidak lupa pesanan Jaehwan kan?" Sapa Wonshik ketika ia melihat Taekwoon dan Hakyeon baru saja datang saat ia akan ke dapur. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu barang bawaan Taekwoon dan menutup pintu dorm.

"Tidak kok, _hyung_ kan tidak lupaan," jawab Hakyeon. " _hyung_ duluan ke kamar ya?" lanjut Hakyeon.

" _Ne hyung_ , selamat istirahat." Balas Wonshik. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur dan pergi mengikuti Taekwoon ke ruang tengah.

Tak lama, Wonshik datang menaruh barang belanjaan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon, ia langsung membongkar plastik tersebut untuk mencari es krim yang Jaehwan pesan.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Hongbin ke Wonshik, penasaran.

"Itu, Hakyeon _hyung_ capek. Biasalah, posesif." Jawab Wonshik. Dengan santainya ia membuka es krim yang telah ia temukan.

"YA! ITU ES KRIM KU!" seru Jaehwan tiba-tiba. Ia melihat Wonshik akan memakan es krimnya.

"Pakai uang siapa belinya?" ucap Wonshik santai, ia menyuap satu sendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"Sudahlah kalian, berdua saja. Kalian seperti bukan pasangan saja." Lerai Hongbin, ia malas mendengar keributan. Wonshik pun tersenyum karena merasa senang ada yang membela. Tak disangka, Jaehwan kembali ke dapur dengan menghetakkan kakinya. Ia kesal.

"Susul Jaehwan hyung, cepat!" perintah Hongbin pada Wonshik yang asik memakan es krim nya.

"Mengapa aku harus menyusulnya?" tanya Wonshik, polos yang dibuat-buiat tentunya.

"Oh ayolah Kim Wonshik, kau bodoh ternyata." Seru Hongbin, ia marah pada temannya itu. Hongbin tak habis pikir kenapa Wonshik seperti itu hanya karena es krim. Sungguh sangat kekanakan.

"Baik baik. Aku akan menyusulnya, jangan laporkan kepada Hakyeon eomma tentang masalah ini." ucap Wonshik yang akhirnya menyerah.

"Aku tidak bilang akan melaporkan mu pada Hakyeon eomma."

"Telihat dari wajahmu itu kau akan mengadukanku Lee Hongbin!" seru Wonshik, tak mau kalah.

"Sudah pergi sana!" Hongbin pun kembali melepar bantal, Wonshik pun terburu-buru lari ke dapur untuk menghindar.

...

"Ck dasar Wonshik bodoh!" Umpat Jaehwan saat ia sudah kembali ke dapur. Jaehwan tak menyangka Wonshik yang kekanakan bisa menjadi sangat kekanakan hanya karena es krim.

"Ih dasar bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Siapa yang bodoh?" Terdengar suara berasal dari luar dapur. Jaehwan pun melihat ke asal suara, tanpa butuh waktu lama ia langsung membuang muka dan memunggungi orang yang barusan berbicara.

"Hyung." Yang lebih muda hanya mendapat keheningan. Sedikit kesal karena didiamkan, ia -Kim Wonshik- mendekati Jaehwan.

"Hyung, ini es krim nya." Hening kembali.

"Ya sudah lah!" Seru Wonshik seraya duduk didekat Jaehwan, ia juga ikut membelakangi Jaehwan. Tak lupa ia menaruh es krim nya di meja yang berada disampingnya.

Hening kembali, tapi tidak dengan tangan Wonshik. Terlihat beberapa kali tangan-nya menyendokkan es krim yang menjadi bahan masalah kedua anak Adam tersebut. Sesekali Jaehwan melirik es krim yang sedang dimakan oleh Wonshik.

'Dasar rakus.'

'Tidak peka.'

'Larva mesum!'

Jaehwan terus saja mengumpat pada Wonshik dalam hati. Ia enggan berbicara pada Wonshik karena ia sedang dalam mode 'ngambek'.

Hyuk yang melihat kedua hyung nya yang saling memunggungi itu bingung. Pasalnya ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tetapi langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan langka tersebut. Hyuk jarang-jarang melihat pasangan Happy Virus itu bertengkar. Karena tidak mau berpikir lama dan takut mengganggu, ia pun pergi dari situ.

...

"Ck, baiklah Jaehwan hyung. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku, ayo kita makan es krim nya bersama." Ujar Wonshik pada Jaehwan. Ia lama-lama tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Jaehwan hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Hyung..." ujar Wonshik. Kali ini ia mendekati Jaehwan dan berjongkok didepannya. Lagi-lagi Jaehwan hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Hening tercipta. Jaehwan yang sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini pun akhirnya menyerah. Ia melihat ke arah Wonshik yang masih setia berjongkok didepannya. Jangan lupakan, ia juga tidak tahan dengan muka Wonshik yang sedang _melas_

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim Wonshik." Ujarnya singkat.

"Menyebalkan juga kau sayang kan?"

"Tidak!" Lagi-lagi Jaehwan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Hyung~" panggil Wonshik seraya menangkup kedua pipi sang submessive, "apa mangkuk lebih tampan dari aku sehingga kamu lebih memilih melihat mangkuk-mangkuk itu daripada kekasihmu ini?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kim Wonshik bodoh!" Seru Jaehwan. Iya pun mem-'pout'kan bibirnya.

"Iya, baiklah. Aku bodoh. Sampai-sampai membuat kekasih ku yang imut ini marah. Maafkan aku." Ujar Wonshik tulus. Air muka Jaehwan pun berubah menjadi merah jambu, ia malu dan senang disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi, ia tetap tidak bersuara.

"Ayo lah hyung maafkan aku," Wonshik menggenggam tangan Jaehwan, "ayo kita makan es krim itu bersama!" Lanjutnya sambil berseru.

Hati Jaehwan pun luluh setelah pemiliknya melihat keteguhan dari Wonshik, iya pun tersenyum pada yang lebih muda. Wonshik yang melihatnya menjadi lega.

"Wonshik, pilih aku atau es krim? Lebih manis bibir aku atau es krim?" Ternyata kelegaan Wonshik harus berhenti sesaat saat Jaehwan menanyakan hal tersebut. Wonshik hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi pertanyaan aneh dari sang kekasih.

"A-aku pilih..." Wonshik memberi jeda saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaehwan. Ia pun mengambil es krim yang ada dimeja dan memasukan sesendok kedalam mulutnya. Jaehwan yang melihat itu pun sedih.

"Oh jadi kamu le-" belum selesai Jaehwan berbicara, bibirnya dilumat oleh Wonshik.

Jaehwan mendapatkan sensasi yang dingin sekaligus manis saat berciuman dengan Wonshik. Ia dengan otomatis membuka mulutnya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman yang diberikan oleh sang dominan. Merasa ada kesempatan, Wonshik pun memasukan es krim yang ada dimulutnya kedalam mulut Jaehwan.

'Sweet Ice Cream Kiss' pikir Jaehwan.

Jaehwan pun langsung menelan es krim yang ada didalam mulutnya. Secara otomatis, Jaehwan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Wonshik. Sang dominan pun sedikit menarik Jaehwan agar berdiri. Setelah Jaehwan berdiri, Wonshik langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Jaehwan.

"Eumhn.. hnm.." lenguh Jaehwan ketika bibir atasnya dihisap oleh sang Kekasih. Wonshik pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya hingga Jaehwan memukul pelan dadanya.

"Hosh.. hhss hss.." terdengar suara nafas keduanya saat pagutan panas mereka terlepas.

"Aku hh- aku pilih dua duanya. Karena es krim dan bibir hyung dua-dua nya manis. Aku suka." Jawab Wonshik seraya mengecup bibir Jaehwan. Air muka Jaehwan pun kembali menjadi merah jambu malu-malu. Jaehwan lalu memeluk sang kekasih erat.

"Maafkan aku Wonshik. I love you~" ujar Jaehwan.

"I love you too hyung. Ayo kita makan es krim bersama-sama!"

...

THE END

.

.

.

.

 **KENSOPU Note :**

MAAF SEMUANYA T.T AKhirnya Update juga setelah sekian lama lama lama lama lamanya ff ini dianggurin. Maafin saya *cries *bow.  
Untuk yang nunggu Love Doctor, lagi proses ya! Maafin sayaa.


End file.
